


you're the only one i'll ever love.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Rooftop scene, moonlit kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: listen to my heart and understand what i'm feeling.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	you're the only one i'll ever love.

**Author's Note:**

> _3\. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond._

They were seated on the rooftop, the same one where Chat Noir had had his heart broken all those years ago, admiring the light of the full moon. 

Ladybug was smiling, head tilted to the heavens, arms rested on the picnic blanket underneath her, eyes closed and relaxed for once, something she's never let herself be ever since she was made Guardian.

"You're right, Chaton. This was a great idea." She looks down at her partner, whom she had allowed to lay his head on her lap. 

"I'm full of great ideas, sometimes." Chat Noir purred happily, lazily blinking up at her. He was such a cat. 

"Of course you are, Minou," she says, one of her hands resting on his head, scritching while the other one covered her mouth at an amused laugh as Chat Noir purred louder.

Chat Noir stretched on her lap, then went boneless as her fingers ceaselessly played with his hair and ears, and massaged his scalp. 

She had reached her free hand into the picnic basket beside her, pulling up and taking a bite from the cherry macaron that Chat Noir had bought from her parents' bakery. (Did he buy it in the suit or did he come by as a civilian? It fills her with a giddy kind of nervousness that she may have interacted with him and neither of them knew.) She reached down into the basket and pulled out a pistachio-flavored macaron and pressed it gently against his lips. 

Ladybug watched as her partner closed his eyes as he took a bite from the treat. "I could get used to this," he sighed after consuming the entire thing, stretching again and making a sound at her to continue the interrupted petting of his head. 

She laughed again, but resumed her self-imposed task, "Don't get used to it, Minou. We were supposed to be patrolling tonight." Her hand reached to brush away the bangs pressed to his forehead, they were getting a little long. "Are you trimming your hair anytime soon?"

"Mmm, dunno. I think I like it like this." 

"They don't obstruct your vision?" She tugged gently at the strands, wondering if they were soft to the touch. She entertains the image of Chat Noir with slicked back hair and ignores the way her heart skips a beat at the thought. (He's been doing that to her a lot for the past few months, making her heart skip a beat. Tikki's teased her about it countless times that her denial sounds more like a scripted line than her actually meaning it. Stupid cat.)

"Not really, no. It helps that my hair isn't styled like this when I'm in my civvies." He smirks up at her, and she frowns because he's given her another hint about the person behind the mask. She flicks him softly on his exposed forehead in payback.

He takes it all in stride, chuckling under his breath.

(No, she's not thinking of her partner's civilian identity with slicked back hair. Seriously, Ladybug, get a grip.)

She reaches for another cherry macaron, taking a bite as her thoughts wander... around Papillon, her school duties, her commissions, but mostly around the cat curled on her lap. 

(He hit a growth spurt last year and now he towered over her, much to her consternation. Compared to him, she'd grown like 3 centimeters, maybe not even that much, she's not sure.

Damned feline.) 

She traces his leather cat ears and giggles when they flick under her featherlight touches. 

(A fortnight ago, she had landed behind him on Tour Eiffel and he hadn't turned to look at her, probably not even aware of her presence, curled up so small against a beam, and he had been crying. It was soft, but she had still heard the sniffles and the choked up sobs.

She had left and came back to his side within 15 minutes with a quilt she was making for him, a packet of tissues, a thermos filled with green tea and honey, and a box full of her parents' pastries.

She would never forget the look on his face at the sight of her, as if she was the only good thing left in his world. 

_Even red-nosed, ruddy-cheeked, and teary-eyed, he had still looked handsome._ ) 

Yet now, here he was, resting against her without a care in the world, larger than life, happy to bask in her presence.

He smiled up at her, so soft, so fond.

Her hand found its way trailing down from his hair to tracing the mask below his eyes, pinching his nose softly to his protests, down to his cheek, where her thumb rubbed soothing circles as his cheeks started turning red.

"Milady?" He asks, voice sounding small.

"Mm?"

"Can I..." He trails off, turning his head away from her. She makes a sound of disapproval before her hand relocates back to his hair, playing. He mumbles the rest of his words, and she doesn't understand.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't catch it."

"No, it's nothing..." He says, still not looking at her. But she knows his mood's fallen, with the way his ears have drooped down.

"Chat Noir," she sighs, hand leaving his head.

"... me..." He mumbles against her thigh.

"Quoi?"

He turns his head back to her, eyes shut, "Kiss me, My Lady." He opens his eyes to look at her, "Just this once, and then I'll never ask again."

* * *

Chat Noir was expecting Ladybug to say no, or maybe to kiss him on the forehead if she was in a forgiving mood, or maybe to push him off her lap, demand him to give her back his Miraculous, and then swing away on her bandalore, breaking his heart and finally leaving him forever because she's had it with him and his annoying clingy kitty act. 

He doesn't expect her to lean down, body bent in an uncomfortable angle, and kiss him on the lips.

Her lips are soft and sweet and even better than what he's imagined.

He pushes up, almost desperately, pouring all his emotions into the kiss, because this is the only time he'll be able to kiss her like this, right?

His heart pounds a staccato beat against his chest when her hand comes back to his face, spandex on his cheek, circles bordering on hypnotic traced onto his skin.

They part for air after what feels like a century later, breaths coming out hard.

Ladybug's hand is still on his cheek, and he feels like maybe he'd passed out on Ladybug's lap and this was all just a dream.

Oh, but that kiss felt too real to be a dream. His heart wouldn't be able to take it if it was all just fantasy.

"Chat Noir."

"Mm?" He can't find the words, mind an awfully jumbled mess from that perfect, perfect kiss.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Yes. Oh Dieu, yes. Yes, yes, yes. A million times, yes.

He nods enthusiastically.

He's not going to question it, not going to wonder if Ladybug is just humoring him or if maybe she feels the same way, at last.

He's too drunk and stupid on her kisses he doesn't care.

She leans back down and his whole world is just her, and Adrien Agreste sees fireworks at the back of his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> (BANGS ELECTRIC GUITAR ON THE TABLE FOR GOOD MEASURE) SA ILALIM NG PUTING ILAAAAAAWWWWW 😭🤘🏼🤘🏼🤘🏼🤘🏼🤘🏼
> 
> sorry yeah another pinoy song hahahaha


End file.
